


Circles

by FlawlessStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accusation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beauty - Freeform, Bisexual, Breakup, Cheating, Depression, Divorce, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Happy Ending, Harry Styles - Freeform, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Sad, Sorta Smut, envy - Freeform, happiness, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, married, not really - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawlessStylinson/pseuds/FlawlessStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes through a twisted journey of heartbreak and healing following the separation with his husband, Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

 

     His fingers ran through Louis' hair smoothly, brushing it back. Louis felt like a kitten, almost even purred and all that.

     "Tell me I'm pretty," Louis whispered, eyes closed and panic rising up his chest. His head was rested against Harry's bare chest. Harry's fingers stilled for a second. They pulled away and took Louis' chin.

     "You're beautiful," He spoke, kissing the smaller boy's lips. His lips were red and slightly chapped, but sweet and soft at the same. Louis' eyes fluttered open, searching Harry's eyes. After a moment, he closed his eyes again and laid his head back down on the bird with his eyebrows.


	2. Part Two

 

     Louis had known, for a while, anyway. He ignored lots of things, sure, but he didn't ignore this. He'd known there was an arrow in his chest for a while, gliding closer and closer to his heart every day. Today it managed to finally poke him.

     "Tell me you love me," He'd whispered cautiously, squeezing his eyes shut just like every other time he asked something. They were watching a movie—something with Johnny Depp in it, or was it Leonardo?

     "You know I do," Harry whispered back, just as quietly, as if he was more afraid of speaking than Louis was. For some reason, that made Louis sad. It hit him hard and fast, just how sad it was. Before, Harry used to say I Love You immediately, never missing a heartbeat. This time, Louis felt—heard—Harry's heart beat quicken while his head was pressed against his chest. Louis didn't tell Harry how he never actually said I Love You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	3. Part Three

 

     There is something definitely wrong. His heart hurts and he can't breath and all that, so why isn't he in the hospital?

     He doesn't want to tell Harry. He doesn't want to worry him or cause him trouble. They've not got much money to go to a hospital, anyway. He wondered what people did in hospitals. They were there to heal, weren't they?

     Louis had been to a hospital only once, when his grandmother was sick. She passed away the next morning. He'd heard his mum and aunt talking— _Beatrice would've been breathing right now if those doctors would've just let us visit her—she was dying from the loneliness more than the tumor._

     Louis wondered if a person could ever completely heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	4. Part Four

     Harry hadn't said I Love You in three weeks. It wasn't as if Louis hadn't said it, cause he did. Louis said it all the time. He said it like he was trying to bribe Harry to stay, stay home from work and make love to Louis instead.

     Their home was falling apart. It was dying. Louis wanted to ask Harry when he'd use his paycheck, but Louis wasn't sure if he even got one. He wasn't sure if he even went to work anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	5. Part Five

     Louis sort of felt like going to a club. Then he saw a man holding the door open for another man, and that made Louis sad. So he turned around and walked back home.

     Harry wasn't there. It was nearing 11 o'clock. Louis thought of it as just another late night at work. He changed into a large white shirt and kept only his boxers on. He climbed into their bed and tried falling asleep. He never did.

 

 

     Harry came in at about 2 o'clock. Louis pretended to be asleep, but he couldn't help but peek. Harry wore his white button up unbuttoned. His slacks were wrinkly. His jacket was carelessly thrown on the floor and tie along with it. From where Louis was, where he could see Harry's full chest because of his opened shirt, he thought he saw a hickey just below the belly button and one right on the bird with Louis' eyebrows. That made Louis want to die. He especially wanted to die when Harry climbed into bed and slept as far away as possible, not even giving Louis a kiss on the forehead or cuddling him. He just slept, far away and distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	6. Chapter Six

     It was Saturday. Louis had only gotten about maybe four hours of sleep. He woke up to the smell of pancakes. But no—when he got up, the house was empty.

     Harry used to make breakfast every Saturday. The smell stuck with Louis on those mornings, even if pancakes couldn't be made that morning. At least on those mornings, Harry was there and still cooking for him. Today, Harry wasn't there.

     Louis walked around the house, staring at piles of clothes on the floor or a dirty wrapper here and there. It made him sad. He walked over to the window in their bedroom. He opened it. It was cold, but Louis didn't care. Harry wouldn't care if Louis froze to death, either, probably. Then it started snowing. Louis sat down on the bed and watched. There was a growing pile of snow on their carpet now, turning slowly into a puddle.

     The front door opened. Harry came running into the bedroom, seeing what was happening. Louis didn't look up, just kept staring at the melting snow.

     "What the hell is wrong with you, Louis?" Harry spat, running to close the window that had grown icicles over the hours. He sighed when he got it shut, then sat down on the bed to take off his wet shoes. It was now 3:00 pm.

     "What were you doing?" Harry asked. Louis shrugged, closing his eyes and laying down. Harry shook his head and a ran a hand through his curls.

     "Hungry?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head. He didn't want anything anymore and decided he would never eat again this morning. This morning, when he realized Harry wasn't there.

     Louis hated how Harry said his name now. He hated how he wanted to ask Harry what he was doing, but he couldn't. Harry sighed. Louis didn't understand why he was sighing so much. Was his heart hurting too?

     "I have to go to work at 6. Want to watch a movie till then?" Harry suggested. Louis simply got up and went to sit down on the couch, switching on the tv. Harry took that as a yes, and joined him.

     Before, Harry always took Saturdays and Sundays off. He didn't seem to want to, now. Harry sat next to Louis on the couch. They were so very close, but their hands were inches away from each others and they both knew they weren't going to touch. They hadn't touched for a week. Louis remembers the last time they did, when Louis had suddenly asked him where he'd been in the morning. Harry made up an excuse, and Louis took it, but he pulled away and went to bed.

     They watched Django—Leonardo this time—in silence and not once brushed fingers or even looked at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	7. Part Seven

     He wants to ask again—wants to ask Harry if he's pretty. For some reason, he doesn't believe he is. He's told everyday how good looking he is—by family, friends, Harry—but when he isn't, it makes him sad. It makes Louis so unbearably sad, that he'll noticeably pout the rest of the day until someone says something. And that makes Louis even more sad; that he has to be told he's pretty. It's almost a need to live—to be told he's pretty. It's something weird, something Louis can't explain. It just really makes him happy when the compliment pours out of someone's mouth to him. If it isn't said—especially if he tried that day—it hurts. It hurts a lot.

     It really made him happy when Harry gave him compliments. When he was a gentleman and romantic and boyfriendy and all that. He sure did shower Louis and all that. That made Louis happy, even if sometimes he pretended to not to like all the spoiling. Now, though. Now Louis feels worse than ever. Before, Harry woke him with a kiss and a "I love you" and then, "You're beautiful." He also sent him to bed with a kiss and those words. Now, though. Now they can't even talk to each other without one of them breaking eye contact. And them doing that—them not even speaking correctly anymore—it hurts a lot more than anything Louis has ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	8. Part Eight

     Louis has ears.

     Louis has ears.

     Louis. Has. Ears.

     For some reason, Harry forgot about that.

     Maybe he forgot about Louis' existence entirely.

     Louis has ears.

     He has a bed.

     A bed he used to share with Harry, his husband. His soulmate. The love of his life.

     He has a house. A house he lived in with Harry. A house where they first made love on that bed they shared. A house where Harry kneeled in front of Louis on the kitchen floor and pulled out a ring.

     Their house.

     He. Has. Ears.

     Eyes, too. Though he doesn't very much feel like opening the door and seeing what is going on.

     But. He. Has. Ears. Scratch what Louis said about the worst pain he ever felt being not being able to talk to Harry. It's this. It's hearing what is happening behind that door. With whomever Harry's doing it with, he's doing it on their bed. Their bed. The bed they used to make love on. The bed they used to kiss on and sleep on and whisper secrets to each other on. Fair enough, though. In the past few months, that bed transformed. It wasn't their bed. It was just....a bed they slept on. Usually, it wasn't even any sleeping being done. It was a bed they laid down on to close their eyes and listen to each others breathing, knowing they're both awake but never saying anything. Knowing something has happened, yet never acknowledging it.

     Louis. Has. Ears. Everything hits him like a truck, or a train, or a plane. It hits him hard. It makes Louis sad, how hard the sadness hits him. So then he's double sad. And then the anger hits him. It hurts his heart even more, and his heart beat speeds up and his breathing is uneven. His eyes water and his hands form fists. Louis wishes he didn't have ears.

     But. He. Has. Ears. And if he runs back out and slams the door shut and never stops running until he accidentally trips into a ditch, you can know because truly, Louis doesn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	9. Chapter Nine

     He hasn't had any food since about a month ago. Maybe a small crumb here or there. He wishes his stomach would stop growling. He would be dead by now if it didn't. But it does, and Louis can't ignore it, so he suffers suffering more.

     He sits with his back against a wall, a brick wall. It hurts his back, and his bum is numb from being on the concrete for so long. His face feels gross from all the tears and his clothes smell weird.

     It's been a week. It makes Louis want to laugh. It's hilarious how Harry hasn't called in a missing person report or anything. Louis knows, because he hides in the alleyway next to a post. Everything is posted there, and not one poster is of his face or name.

     On good days, as good as they can get for Louis, he'll get to pet a stray puppy or kitten. They always cheer him up a bit. Cute things do that. Whenever they leave, though, to go find some food or to get away from Louis' disgusting odor, it makes Louis ten times sadder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	10. Part Ten

     He guesses Harry didn't mean it when he said forever and always. He guesses Harry was happy, glad even, that Louis finally left.

     Another week passes by. Louis has been thinking about it, see. He's been thinking how he was just about to open the bedroom door when he heard a sound. It wasn't Harry's voice. It was a pretty high pitched voice if you asked Louis. Then the headboard made sounds as it repeatedly hit the wall and that's when Louis heard Harry's voice.

     Louis was thinking. That, well. Harry knew what time Louis would be getting back home. He knew. Louis went to the library every week, every Tuesday. He arrived back home at exactly 4:07 every time. Was it because Louis was a minute late, that Harry decided it was okay? A minute turns into an hour, Harry used to say. He never proved that theory true, but. Now Harry has gone up to two whole weeks. That time could stretch even longer. Maybe turn into two years. Louis' heart hurts. All he did was love Harry, and this is what happened.

     All he did was love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	11. Part Eleven

     A man with black hair and brown eyes picks Louis up a few day later. He claims to be an old high school friend, but Louis doesn't remember him.

     The man's apartment is painted blue. There's a moon above the couch against the wall and there are stars in the kitchen. There's a few birds and bees in the open bedroom. The furniture is beige and yellow and red and there's an old lamp that's green.

     The man leads Louis into the restroom and tells him to help himself. The restroom is a bright white, with zentangles covering random parts of the walls. Louis sits on the toilet and stares across at himself in the mirror. There are little black smudges across his face. His hair is messy and greasy. His eyes are red.

     The man brings him some fresh clothes and a towel. He sighs when he sees Louis is just sitting on the closed-lid toilet. He turns the water on for him and waits as the bath fills up. He drops a bath bomb in.

     "Why don't you take a bath?" The man suggests. Louis nods his head and stands up. He sits back down. The man helps him out of his clothes and places him inside the bathtub. He sits on the floor next to him and helps him bathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	12. Part Twelve

     The man lets him stay.

     "How's Jake?" The man asks a week later, when they've started talking. Well, when Louis has started talking again.

     "Jake?" Louis asks.

     "Oh, Jake. I don't know. We broke up two years into college." Louis picked at his eggs.

     "Oh. That's too bad. Are you dancing now, or?" The man—Louis really needed to learn his name—asked. He asked a lot of questions.

     "Yeah. I'm not with anybody." Louis answered. He took a sip of his orange juice and stood up, taking his empty plate to the dishwasher. He saw a picture frame on the windowsill. Johnny Depp and the man, smiling. Johnny signed it, "Cheers to bamboo and grapes! Hope to see you again soon, Zayn." So his name was Zayn. And he'd met Johnny Depp before.

     "When was this?" Louis asked. Zayn looked up and smiled.

     "Back in December. I was working on something for a museum. It was kind of landscapes centered. The grapes was sarcasm. They just served really bad wine at the party." Zayn stacked his plate on top of Louis', dropping his napkin into the trash bin.

     "The party was a celebration for the new movie. I did lots of work in it. Dealing with animation, effects, stuff like that. Johnny was one of the main characters." Zayn sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. He looked around and then back at Louis.

     "Want to go out or something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

     The place was huge. There were sweaty, dancing bodies everywhere. Zayn led them straight to the bar, ordering drinks. Louis sat on a stool.

     "Is a whiskey okay with you?" Zayn asked, holding up the two glasses. Louis nodded and took his cup. He practically inhaled the drink. Zayn laughed.

     "Come on, let's go dance!" Zayn yelled over the loud music, taking Louis by the hand and leading him into the large sea of people.

 

     Louis was freaking out. He didn't know this place and he lost Zayn and there was some guy sucking his dick. The guy left after Louis came. Louis started crying. He went back out into the crowd and stumbled towards the exit.

     "Louis! Louis!" Louis kept walking and ignored how fast his heart was beating and how much his eyes were hurting. Someone grabbed his wrist.

     "Where you going?" Zayn asked. He saw Louis' face and wrapped him in a hug. They went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	14. Part Fourteen

     After they went home, Zayn kissed him. Louis slapped him and cried even more. Zayn kept saying he was sorry and that it didn't mean anything and that made Louis sad because why would you kiss someone if it didn't mean anything? Kisses were supposed to be special. Kisses aren't just to hand out to anybody you see.

     Zayn helped him bathe again and he put him to bed. Louis fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	15. Part Fifteen

     Louis told Zayn the next morning that he was thankful. He thanked him for letting him stay in his home for two whole weeks and for tolerating him and that he was sorry about the kiss. Then he left.

     He sat down in the alleyway. A puppy came up to him. Louis pet it, and he smiled. When the puppy walked away, Louis stood up.

     He started walking towards home. His real home.

     Not Zayn's, or the alleyway. His home. He was feeling better. He still felt like shit, of course. But he felt better. When he reached his and Harry's house, he stopped feeling so much better. He was scared. His hands were shaking and his mind was racing with thoughts. It's been a month. What if Harry just forgot about Louis and moved on? What if he just took off the ring and threw it out the window? What if he let that woman move in? What if he bought a ring for her and new one for him?

     Louis is scared. His hands are shaking.

     He knocks on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	16. Part Sixteen

He was dressed in his favourite pair of black skinny jeans—as Louis last remembered them to be. He wore no shirt and his hair was a mess. His feet were bare and he wore a single necklace on his neck—Louis' birthstone.

    They stared at each other in disbelief, like they'd just figured out that humans have two eyes or something. Louis turned to walk away, his heart beating too fast and his palms sweating. His wrist was caught in a tight grip and he was pulled inside.

     He felt lips on his own.

     His heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest as he pushed Harry away and slapped him. Harry's eyes were a pale, ugly shade of green. Louis wiped his lips off.

     "You're a bastard, you know that?" He whispered. It wasn't exactly sad, or calm, or anything really. He didn't know what he felt or what he meant. He just knew he had to say something.

     "Louis, please, love, come inside," Harry begged, pulling the front door open wider. Louis took a small step forward.

     Harry looked relieved, as if he knew Louis would keep walking with that one small step. Louis stopped. Had he thought like that when he invited the prostitute in? He opened their door wide for her and asked her to come in? She took a small step forward and they had sex? Was that the way it all worked out?

     "Harry, what's my last name?" Louis asked, placing a hand on his hip. Harry raised an eyebrow and his hopes fell.

     "Styles. Honey, come in." Harry gripped the door knob tightly. Louis glanced down at his large hands and noticed the nails were bitten down to the beds.

     "No, my real one," Louis says, keeping his eyes on Harry's hands.      

     "That—what are you—that is your real last name, Louis," Harry spoke, his voice breaking along with his heart. Louis never responded to Tomlinson anymore, not really. He always told Harry how he loved Styles and how that was what his name was always meant to be; Louis Styles. Did Louis not think that anymore? Did Harry really screw up that much?

     "Louis, please." Harry's voice breaks again. He isn't asking Louis to come in anymore.

     "It's Tomlinson. Also, I have yet to hear an apology." Louis keeps his arms crossed, staring at Harry like he's the worst thing that's ever happened to him. Maybe he is.

     Harry's mouth opens and closes, never being able to say anything. He knows he should apologise. He can't. For some reason, the words don't come out. He's fucked up, he really is.

     "Some great husband you are. You're great." Louis shakes his head. He shuts his eyes, his heart beating loud and fast, his head pounding in time with it. His throat feels swollen.

     "You didn't look for me, Harry. You didn't look at all!" His voice raises and his arms slip. His eyebrows furrow.

     "I was fucking living in an alleyway for two weeks! And you never looked for me! You never fucking looked!" His voice breaks. His breathing is harsh and rapid and it feels like he can never catch his breath. His palms hurt from how hard his nails are digging into the skin. He looks at Harry. Suddenly, the pain is good, the pain is pleasure. He doesn't uncurl his fist.

     They don't say anything.

     They stand there, staring. For some reason, neither one of them ever says anything else.

     Louis walks into the house.


	17. Part Seventeen

The kettle whistles quietly and the birds outside chirp and everything sounds so happy. It all sounds so completely and utterly happy that it makes Louis want to just kill the world. Stab it and rip apart it's oceans and lands. Why the hell are those birds singing? Why the hell are the flowers pretty? If it were up to him, everything would be silent. Everything would be black and white.

     Louis finishes his tea pretty quickly. And Harry—well. Harry just stares. He stares and he sees how thirsty Louis is and it just breaks his heart all over again.

     "Tell me, where were you?" It scares him a bit—Louis' voice is beautiful, yes. But to know they're actually going to have to talk about it is terrifying.

     "What do you mean?" Harry asks. He stares out the window and refuses to meet Louis' eyes.

     "Look at me, damn it!" Louis shouts, slamming his cup onto the counter top. It breaks on contact and Louis just lays his hand on top of the broken glass. Harry shuts his eyes for a second but looks up at Louis. When they've met eyes, Louis starts talking again.

     "What were you thinking? Who were you?" Louis asks, voice quiet this time. He asks because he truly doesn't know. Harry was romantic, sweet, kind, and caring. He made jokes and always had fun. He gave everything to Louis. And then suddenly he ripped Louis apart.

     "I don't know, Louis. I hated myself then, I still do now. I don't know what I was thinking or why I thought it was a good idea because I love you and I never wanted to hurt you." Harry stands up from the couch and walks over to Louis. Louis takes a step back.

     "You love me?"

     Harry nods, because it's true. But the way Louis asks it—it makes Harry wonder if he really does.      

     "You hadn't said you loved me for months before you had sex with that bitch! You said nothing when I said I loved you! You said you would never hurt me and you did! You said you went to work and you fucking slept with her! You slept with her!" Louis screams, clenching the broken glass in his hand. He throws it at Harry and pushes at his chest, pushing him against the wall.

      "If you didn't love me, why the hell did you marry me? Why the hell didn't you tell me that you didn't love me? I looked like a fucking fool all those years, didn't I? Thinking you loved me just as much as I did you?" Louis punches Harry in the chest and he begins to cry. He cries and he cries and his heart hurts so much and it feels like he can't breathe. Harry takes his bleeding hand and kisses it, salty tears of his own landing onto Louis' palm.

     "I'm sorry," Harry says. And though it lights up a tiny light in Louis' heart, it doesn't really do much. His heart is like a city, he thinks. It's dark because the power doesn't work and just because one light turns on doesn't mean all the other ones will work too. Some of the other ones never will work again—because the light bulbs are broken.

     "I'm sorry," Harry repeats, and Louis just lets go of his hand and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated.  
>  ❤️


	18. Part Eighteen

     The way things go out after Louis threw his broken teacup at Harry was like this: he cried until he passed out.

     He woke up with a bandage wrapped around his hand and a hand against his heart. He turned to face Harry. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted. His breaths came in little puffs and Louis found it hard to believe Harry could be anything but innocent.

     But Louis knew better.

     He slowly placed his head back down on the pillow and shut his eyes.

Maybe for now, he could just pretend. Pretend like nothing ever happened and like this man had always loved him.

 

     • • •

 

     "Do you think we could keep sleeping in the same bed together? Please?"

     It isn't exactly what Louis wants to hear first thing in the morning.

     The night before wasn't even his choice, wasn't what Louis even decided. It happened, and Louis wished it hadn't. Of course, it felt so good to feel Harry's touch and Harry's warmth. All night Louis felt his presence, driven to sleep by the pounding beat of            _Harry, Harry, Harry_

     It was pure bliss and pure torture at the same time.

     Louis sighs.

     "Ok."

     Harry smiles and he has a sort of skip as he walks away. Louis watches him as he goes, and he wonders how any of this ever happened.

     They eat breakfast together, the sound of metal against porcelain ringing throughout the house. They breath small breaths, as if breathing too loud will cause the other to lash out. A car alarm goes off in the distance and Louis jumps. Harry gives a small smile, looking into Louis' eyes for the first time in a year. It shouldn't have been that long, it shouldn't have. Every day went by the same; Louis locking himself in his bedroom until he knew Harry was occupied and he would come out and steal food from the kitchen just to go back inside the guest room again.

     He's thinking, he thinking, it hurts, _oh god it hurts._

     Two and a half months went without Harry. Nine and a half months went by with him, and it felt somehow worse.

     "What are we going to do?" Louis sighs. His voice breaks and his throat hurts likes he's going to cry. Harry's smile fades. He slowly stirs his straw around in his nearly empty mug.

     "Will you stay for Christmas? For your birthday?" Harry murmurs, bending the end of his straw. Louis lets out a small breath, a small laugh. He bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes.

     "Harry...my family," Harry silently laughs at himself. Louis shakes his head.

     "I'm going to be with my mum and sisters on my birthday. You have me for Christmas. How does that sound?" Harry nods his head repeatedly. His smile is the biggest Louis has ever seen it be.

     "Yeah. Yeah, of course, Lou. Of course." He reaches across the table and grabs Louis' hand, rubbing his thumb across his palm. Louis' breath hitches and he stares at their hands. Harry quickly pulls away and apologizes.

     "I—sorry. I'm off to work, see you later." Harry idiotically throws his dishes into the sink and runs away, tripping over nothing on the way out the front door.

    Maybe Louis can survive. Maybe, just maybe, he can learn to live again.

     Learn to love Harry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I actually updated. A lot more coming soon, too.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated ❤️


	19. Part Nineteen

     "Fuck you! Fuck you!" Louis screamed over and over again. His fists bled as they pounded against the wall. The bruises sort of matched his heart, except they weren't as damaged.

     "I said I was fucking sorry! What more do you want from me?!" Harry screamed back.

     And then he slapped Louis.

     Louis stepped back, plastering himself against the wall. He held his hand in his cheek. His breaths were quick and panicked. Suddenly he was crying and he was sobbing and he couldn't believe what had just happened.

     Harry kept his hands over his face and feet planted to the ground. He didn't move, he didn't speak.

     "You fucker," Louis whispered. Harry stayed there, still not moving an inch. It was like he'd turned into a statue, but in all reality he was frozen from shock and guilt and shame.

     "I hate you. I fucking hate you," Louis whispered again. A hot tear ran down his cheek. He walked out the room silently and locked himself in another.

 

• • •

 

     "Louis, please. I'm sorry. Baby, please."

     Louis' hands were shaking and his head hurt with anger. Harry just kept knocking and apologising and crying as if he was the victim.

     Harry isn't the victim.

     Louis is.

     And it should be okay for Louis to say that. Because it fucking sucks. It's crap feeling like crap every day, surprisingly. It's like... Louis wants Harry to get run over by a car or something. Make him feel pain. Even then, it wouldn't amount to what Louis is going through. It would never amount.

     "Baby, baby, baby, baby..."

     Louis ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the strands out of frustration. He closed the lid of the suitcase and zipped it up. He looked up. His wedding band sat on the bed. Slowly, Louis reached for it.

     "Baby, Lou, please..." His hand fell back down in his lap. He stood up and pulled his suitcase behind him, opening the door without warning. It caught Harry by the nose. Louis felt so miserable he couldn't even bring himself to laugh at Harry's bloody nose.

     "Where are you going?" Louis stopped. His heart was beating fast and he gripped the handle of the suitcase.

     "Harry, why the hell did we ever get married?"

     The moment it comes out of his mouth, both of their hearts break completely. It's like the pieces drop and scatter all around his insides, pricking his bones and filling his lungs. Louis turns around and looks Harry directly in the eyes.

     "I'm serious. Why? You didn't love me."

     "I did. Fuck, I still do. I love you with my entire heart and I'm so afraid of losing you again. Those three months without you were hell. I forgot how to speak, how to walk, how to breathe."

     "Shut up. Just shut the hell up. You have no right to say how miserable you are when I was the one was cheated on. I'm the one who isn't good enough, who found out the love of his life really didn't ever love me."

     They're both silent.

     "I have cancer."

     Louis' heart stops.

     "What?"

     "That's why I was so distant. I knew you were trying to get pregnant. I knew if we had kids they would have the same problem, and that they would most likely die at 16 years old. I didn't want that for them, for you, for us."

     They're standing only two inches away from each other now.

     "And that's why you cheated on me?" Louis asks. He's so confused. Nothing makes sense anymore.

     "No. No, that was me being an idiot. I went months without talking to you properly, kissing you, making love to you. I thought that if I just.. Did that, just once, I'd be okay and it'd be over. Like I could keep going on with rejecting sex with you if I had it with someone different to keep me satisfied every now and then."

     They can feel each other's breaths on their lips. They're noses are juat barely touching. Louis feels like he's supposed to understand, he's supposed to forgive. He can't.

     "I'm so glad that you've finally starting explaining. I'm so glad. Right now, though, I need you to shut up." Louis sighs. His head hurts again.

     "Louis—" Harry begins again. Louis shakes his head.

     "I'm sorry. I just... I need some time alone."

     He grabs his suitcase and walks out the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated ❤️


	20. Part Twenty

     It's like this repeating thing.

     Harry messes up, Louis leaves.

     Louis comes back, Harry messes up again.

     What a shithead Harry is.

     They're sitting at the breakfast nook together, sipping tea from their mugs while looking out the window.

     Louis feels like... Like Harry expects him to be okay with everything. Like the fact that he's found out he has cancer is supposed to automatically make Louis be okay with everything. But he can't.

     There's this ache in his heart that never goes away and he can't just put a bandaid over it and hope for it to go away. He can't hide it, he can't ignore it. He feels absolutely horrible that Harry could die. He doesn't want to lose Harry. But right now, he doesn't exactly believe it's a reason for them to get back together, not like Harry thinks.

     "Are you getting treated for...?"

     Harry drops his mug in surprise. He quickly picks it back up before the tea spreads everywhere.

     "Um, yeah. A bit. I haven't really gotten around to signing everything.." Harry mumbles while he mops up the tea with a napkin. Louis sighs.

     "How are we—" Louis laughs a little bit at their situation.

     "How are we going to fix us? How can we ever be LouisandHarry again? How do we start over?"

     There are flowers growing on the outside edge of the window. Louis reaches out and plucks a small, dead dandelion. The wind plucks it back out of his hand and Louis watches as it drifts away from the house slowly.

     "Can you forgive me?" Harry asks, hopeful. His face shows he truly is sorry and that he regrets everything he's ever done, but.

     "I know it's hard, Lou. I know you don't want to but that's the first step to fixing us, it's the first step to everything working out. I need you to forgive me," Harry says everything in a rush, like if he doesn't say it all now he'll never be able to.

     Louis nods. He nods and just keeps nodding. He tells himself he's about to say "I forgive you" in the next second but then he never does. It never happens, and it feels like it never could.

     "You don't have to right now, baby. I understand. I'm crap, I've been nothing but crap to you. I understand if you need some time," Harry whispers, reaching out to hold Louis' hands. This time, Louis doesn't pull away or feel awkward at all. Harry's hands feel soothing, and Louis had almost forgotten the touch of them.

     "Thank you," Louis whispers. Harry nods and then they just sit in silence.

     They stare at each other the entire time, the kind of staring where neither is uncomfortable. Louis scans over Harry's face, suddenly realising that this was the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Through everything, Louis still knew that they'd always end up together again.

     He saw the tiny mark on Harry's right cheek, right by where his jaw line ends. The freckle by the end of his mouth. The chin hair that had grown longer than usual. His eyes that were always greener than normal other green eyed people's could be. And his lips. Oh, his lips.

     "Can I kiss you?" Louis breathes. He shuts his eyes after he says it, so scared of what Harry will think of him.

     Instead, Harry squeezes his hand in reassurance.

     Louis' eyes flutter open. Slowly, Harry lets go of his hand and stands up from his chair. Louis stands up, too.

     Harry is a foot away from him, and all Louis wants to do is grab him by the shirt, pull him in closer because one foot away is still too far. He doesn't have to grab Harry.

     Harry grabs  _him_ , setting a gentle hand behind his neck and the other on his waist. Louis feels like he's being pulled into Harry's entire being, as if their souls could clash together just by hugging.

     Louis can feel Harry's heart beating quickly underneath his palm. His hand clutches the material of Harry's shirt. Their foreheads are touching and there's sweat from how nervous the both of them are. He feels so nervous, so awful, so sad, so miserable. He thinks of Harry and his heart breaks all over again; each and every time his name pops up he just falls apart again.

     Now, he can feel Harry's breath ghosting over his lips, and he feels Harry's grip on his waist. He feels Harry's toned chest underneath his shirt. His heart is still pounding at the touch of Louis' hand.

     Suddenly, they kiss.

     Harry grabs at Louis' bum and hoists him up so he's holding onto Harry with his legs around his waist. Louis hands are everywhere, grabbing Harry's face, going under his shirt, pulling at his hair. They're both restless and their actions are quick. They find themselves in the bedroom, landing atop of each other with a soft thud. The blankets ball up around them and the pillows are knocked off.

     It isn't until Harry slips off his shirt when they go still.

     They're both out of breath, and they're both panting like mad. Louis feels like there's this pit at the bottom of his stomach, and like it'll never be filled. He grips himself through his pants and wills the pain to go away.

     Harry is still frozen, positioned above Louis. His knees are on either side of Louis' thighs and his hand are placed by his head. Louis runs his eyes over Harry's bare chest, from the two birds over his pecs to the leaves on his hips. His chest is rising up and down from how out of breath he is. His lips are bright pink and swollen. Next, Louis looks into Harry's eyes. He knows what Harry is asking.

     "I want to," Louis breathes out. It's like all his worries disappear at once.

     He doesn't think about anything bad, anything sad, anything heartbreaking.

     He just sees Harry,

     he just thinks _Harry_ ,

   and he knows he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated ❤️


	21. Part Twenty One

     The days keep passing by and Louis doesn't realise how fast time flies until he sees that's it's December 1st.

     He's been so caught up in the moment, in just loving Harry.  
His heart glows and his hands shake when Harry walks into the room. He instantly smiles and just naturally feels so happy when he sees him.

     But then he sees the wedding ring. He sees it on Harry's finger, and his heart stops glowing.

     Are they really in love? Or is it all just some sort of fantasy? Was this all a fantasy they created?  
It had to have been.

     Otherwise, how do you end up with such a fucked up situation? Louis should of known. He should have known that their marriage was too good to be true, that denying reality for so long would eventually lead to disaster and suffering. That this wasn't a dream, this wasn't all good and no bad, this was the fucking world. This was real, and it sucks.

     He's just having one of those days again. Louis walks out of the room and lays down on a couch. It's just one of those days. The ones where he feels so utterly in love and like everything is okay again but then it just comes crashing back down on him. Maybe it's just his man period.

     The couch cushions tilts to one side and Louis knows Harry has sat down next to him. Slowly, he nudges his way between Louis and the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around Louis' torso.

     "How are you?"

     Louis doesn't know what to say. So, he just asks the same thing right back.  
     "How are _you_?"

     Harry chuckles, but he doesn't give an answer.

     "Harry...can you just tell me on thing? Did you regret it? Did you know as you were doing it that you shouldn't have? Did you worry? About me?" Louis asks. Maybe it isn't such a practical thing to ask. If neither of them can even answer how they feel, how is Harry supposed to answer this?

     Harry is silent for a few seconds, but he answers.

     "I thought about you coming home when she walked through the doorway. I thought about you, how peaceful and innocent you look when you're sleeping, when she fell into our bed. But I guess she could tell, because that's her job, so she handed me a pill and I took it. And it felt wrong, but it helped me stop feeling like shit. And when she left, I cried, because I knew that you knew and that you weren't going to come back." Louis feels Harry's tears hit his neck and shoulder. He reaches back and places his hand on Harry's head.

     "And I wanted to call you, but I couldn't. I couldn't move and I couldn't reach for the phone so I just gave up. I know I wasn't supposed to be the one portrayed as a victim, but I acted like it. I cried, and I missed you so much, but I couldn't bring myself to say sorry. I felt like killing myself and I felt like it wouldn't matter to anybody if I did. But I love you, and I wanted you to come back home, so I didn't."

     At this, Louis turns around and wraps his arms around Harry as well. He buries his face in Harry's chest, tears falling on to the bird with his eyebrows.

     They keep crying for a long time. Perhaps it's only a few minutes, but it feels like a lifetime.  
Eventually, Harry pulls away. His eyes scan Louis' face, searching for some sort of reaction, some sort of train of thought. 

     They kiss, and it's sweet this time. It isn't rushed or sloppy or horny.

     It's just sweet, and Louis knows it isn't a fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated ❤️


	22. Part Twenty Two

Harry wakes Louis up with a blow job and breakfast. Louis shouldn't be allowed to feel this happy.

     But what the hell.

     It's Christmas Eve and his birthday. So Louis can do whatever he wants.

     The day was going by pretty swell after that. Harry whispered happy birthday to him after he'd come up under the covers, lips shiny and red. They ate breakfast together in bed, giggling like little five year olds while they threw little pieces of food at each other. They stayed in bed for about an hour, watching cartoons.

     "How about we go somewhere?" Harry asks, leaning forward. He has a huge smile on his face, and his tone is teasing. He looks really fucking attractive.

     "Aw, but The Lorax just started. You can't make me miss my favourite cartoon can you?" Louis fakes a long sigh, giving Harry puppy eyes. Harry rolls his eyes.

     "That'll be come back on a billion times through out the day! Pleaseee?"

     Louis bites his lip, trying to contain his fondness over Harry.

     "Fine, where to?

     "A gay bar."

     Louis chokes on his own spit.

     "What?"

     "Yeah, the one where we first met."

     Oh. Okay. Louis can handle that.

     No, no he can't. Never mind. The last gay bar he went to he got a sexual favour from a stranger, threw up, and then was kissed by someone super hot but whom Louis was not at all interested in.

     "...yeah, the one you where I'd gone into the loo and you pissed on me?"

     "I didn't pee on you! I spilled my drink!" Harry exclaims. Louis scoffs.

     "You weren't even holding a glass, Harry. You pissed on me."

     Harry crosses his arms across his chest in defeat, letting out a small humph.

     "Come on, Harry. Let's get dressed." Louis laughs, nudging Harry in the side with his elbow. Harry pouts but then sits up excitedly.

     "Shower first?" Harry asks, almost sounding completely innocent. But Louis knows he's anything but when Harry's eyes trail downward and he licks his lip. The horny bastard.

     "Sure." Louis laughs, and walks into the bathroom.

 

     The music is loud in Louis' ears and he can almost feel the beat pumping in his veins. It's a weird feeling, but it also feels so good. They hold hands as they walk, weaving their way through the crowds until they reach the back, a dark and secluded area. Louis feels the vibrations of the music as he's pushed against the wall, little tingles being sent from his toes all the way up his spine.

     "So did you just bring me here to do the same thing we've been doing at home?" Louis teases, putting one of his hands in Harry's curls. Harry smiles.

     "No, we'll dance. I just anted to kiss you a bit again." Harry laughs.

     "Just a bit, huh?"

     "Yep," Harry sighs. He brings Louis in, hand on his chin and licks into his mouth. They stay against the wall for more than just a bit but eventually get back to the crowds when a Beyoncé song comes on. He sees a guy pissed drunk, leaning against a pillar. It reminds him of himself, that one night. Louis shakes his head and looks back to Harry. It's his Birthday. He's going to make it good, and he won't let anything make it bad.  
They dance and grind on each other for a while. They haven't even gotten drinks or taken a smoke yet, but Louis feels so high. It feels exhilarating and like he's having the time of his life, here, against Harry.

     "Want to go to the bathroom?" Harry whispers in his ear, also giving it a little nibble. Louis laughs.

     "I don't feel like having sexual relations in a small, grimy toilet stall. We'll wait till we get home, thank you very much." Louis turns around and gives Harry a peck on the lips.

     "I was just needing to wash my hands. You are so dirty minded, Lou." Harry jokes.

     "Whatever," Louis laughs again. He grabs Harry's hands and leads him to the bar. Lifting himself onto the tall stool with some struggle, Louis yells out for the bartender.

     "What shall we drink?" Louis asks Harry with a posh accent.

     "I don't know dear! Oh, such a hard decision to make all in my own. I usually have my servants choose for me," Harry sighs, placing a hand on his forehead.

     "Ah, yes. Being a Queen is hard work, isn't it darling? Get something worthy enough for the Queen, won't you!" Louis exclaims, slamming his hands down on the table. The bartender is still looking at them weird. Harry is giggling at the fact that he's the Queen.

     "Oh, dear, no! I want to be treated normally for once. Give me the cheapest you have. The one peasants drink, you know."

     "Oh, darling, don't be racist."

     "I wasn't, dear. I love peasants. They're my favourite. Even the soldiers can't make me smile as much as them!"

     "Huh. Yes, anyways, kind sir, will you please serve us some of that—what is it called again, dear?"

     "The boat? Something with a B? Beat, maybe?" The Queen shrugs. The King smiles.

     "You do know which one that is, don't you, kind sir?" Louis asks the bartender, now taking his eyes off of Harry and giving him his full attention.

     "Oh, um, beer?" The bartender asks nervously, unsure of himself. Louis snickers quietly and Harry squeezes his hand underneath the table.

     "Yes!" They both shout at the same time, looking pleased.

     "Do you go to Yale, kind sir? You're brain cells seem to work very well!" Louis smiles kindly at him. The bartender shakes his head and just walks away. Once he's on the other side of the bar and grabbing their drinks, Harry and Louis start laughing loudly. Louis wipes away a tear when he's finished.

     "You're so beautiful, you know that?" Harry asks. His face turns serious as he stares at Louis. Louis blushes and turns his face away.  
Harry is about to say something else when a man walks up to Louis and hugs him.

     "Louis! Hey, didn't expect to see you here, mate! Happy Birthday, innit?" The man smiles widely down at Louis. Harry looks unhappy and Louis looks extremely uncomfortable.

     "Yep, I'm old now." Louis mutters, scratching the back of his neck.

     "Hi, I'm Harry. Styles." Harry stands up, moving his way in front of Louis and holding out his hand to shake.

     "Hey, mate. I'm Zayn. I thought you were single, Lou?" Zayn asks, confused. Harry's eyes are sharp and glaring. If looks could actually kill, Zayn would have probably died 20 million times over and over again by now. If it was possible.

     "Nope, I'm married." Louis chuckles, still feeling super awkward. Zayn looks taken by Louis' words. 

     "Really, mate? Now I understand about that thing a few months ago. Sorry about that." Zayn apologises. He still doesn't seem to acknowledge the fact that Harry put a barrier between them for a reason.

     "Sorry about what?" Harry's protective image still doesn't change. Louis grabs his hand, standing up.

     "Love, I really don't think you need to—"

     "When we kissed. No worries, though. He pushed me away. A little late, I'd say, but it was still pushing me away." Zayn smiles kindly at Harry.

    "Hey, we don't need to be giving looks like that, now do we? He's obviously hooked on you," Zayn says. The bartender sets two beers on the counter behind them. Zayn reaches around Harry and grabs one.

     "Although, I don't understand why. You slept with someone else didn't you?" Zayn pauses to take a swig of the stolen beer. "Also, considering I'd taken him in my home for a while because you were too big of a coward to apologise. What was up with that, mate?" Zayn laughs. Harry's hands form fists. Louis looks between the two of them, worried.

     "Hey—"

     "And considering I'd slept with him about a dozen ones but he was too depressed to even notice anything around him. How about that?"

     That's when Harry punches him. Zayn falls onto the floor, beer glass shattering when it makes contact. Zayn holds his jaw in pain. Harry goes down to hit him again, but Louis grabs his wrist.

     "Hey! Fucking stop, will you? He's pissed out of his mind, he doesn't know what he's saying. Don't listen to him, Harry," Louis whispers, holding Harry's cheeks with both of his hands. Harry calms down at the voice and touch of Louis.

     "I'm sorry."

     "You're fine, love. You didn't do anything wrong. I think it's time we leave, yeah?" Louis whispers, earning a nod from Harry. They start walking away when Zayn grabs Louis' wrist.

     "Don't fucking touch him!" Harry shouts, placing both hands on Zayn's chest and pushing him back harshly.

     "I'm sorry. I just—" Zayn stutters. Louis grabs Harry's hand again and entwines their fingers.

     "I think you should call a cab and head home, yeah?" Louis dead pans, once again grabbing Harry's hand and leaving the building.

 

     Once back home, the two fall into their bed restlessly.

     Louis sighs.

     "What are great turn of events on my birthday, right?" Louis chuckles.

     "You slept with him?"

     Louis sighs again. He sits up and turns his entire body and attention towards Harry. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath. This isn't happening. He hadn't even remembered about it until Zayn had said it. He had forgotten about it completely. It was like he was on drugs and passed out or something.

     "I didn't even remember until he had mentioned it. I didn't even know the next morning after it. It just suddenly came back to my memory when he said it, Harry, please you have to understand—" Louis rushes to finish his words as Harry stands up and gets off the bed.

     "So he raped you."

     Louis pulls a confused face and pulls back in shock.

     "What?"

     "You don't remember anything. You didn't go out to drink or anything before that, had you?" Harry seems to get even more upset.

     "No, but—"

     "So he fucking raped you!" Harry shouts. He inches the wall behind him and sets his forehead against it.

     "No, I'm sure there some sort of explanation behind it. I was friends with Zayn all through high school and Uni. He couldn't have—"

     "You didn't keep talking to him after Uni, Louis. People change. It's been a couple of years." Harry spits, rolling his eyes. Louis raises an eyebrow.

     "No. Hey, you don't get to do that! I don't know if whether he raped me or not or whatever the hell happened that night, but it definitely has nothing to do with you!" Louis raises his voice, pointing a finger at Harry.

     "What the hell do you mean it has nothing to with me? I'm your husband! You fucking had an affair with me by accident because you got raped!"

     "Yeah, well, that wouldn't have happened if you weren't one to have had an affair in the first place, asshole!" Louis shouts. He thinks the entire neighbourhood might've heard. Harry's jaw is evidently locking with anger and his shoulder square from how tense he is.

     "I'm sorry." Harry whispers.

     "No, you know what? Having cancer isn't an excuse to ruin a marriage. Having cancer should have been something you told me about right away, so we can become closer and fight through it together, not fight against each other," Louis says. His throat starts to hurt.

     "I love you, okay? I love you and I just wish that nothing had ever happened. I wish you had just told me. And I looked into your cancer thing, right? And it isn't something that is inherited, not usually. There's like a 1% chance or something, you idiot." Louis' voice breaks and he laughs, but he doesn't sound happy.

     "So can we just stop yelling, and go back to how we were before? Give me a good birthday?" Louis asks, voice a small, heartbroken whisper. Harry nods. He walks over to Louis quickly, grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him passionately. Louis laughs into the kiss.

     "And I have at least 100 more years to live with you, okay? That's a promise. You aren't leaving me and I'm not leaving you." Louis whispers. Harry nods and kisses him again, this time he's the one to laugh into the kiss.

     "I love you so much." Harry laughs, kissing Louis' lips in between words.

     "I love you too." Louis sighs, and it's a happy one.

 

 

• • •

 

 

• • •

 

 

P.s.

  
They have sex :O

 

  
Merry Christmas !!

 

 

• • •

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos appreciated❤️


	23. Part TwentyThree

He doesn't know how he remembers all this. He doesn't really know why he's here, but at the same time he knows exactly why. His legs hurt from walking to the bus station, standing on the bus station, then walking over here. It shouldn't be this hard, it really shouldn't. But with the weight he's carrying in his heart and on his back, he understands why it hurts. It's okay to feel a little pain.

     His palms are sweating and his heart is beating and he's just so, so worried. Harry is at work for a bit today, and so Louis only has a few hours to do this. He doesn't want to get caught, and it's the worst feeling in the world.

     "Zayn!" Louis yells out, seeing Zayn stepping out of his car and walking on the driveway.

     "Louis," Zayn states as they meet eyes. He slowly walks up to him and stands a few inches away. His hands are in his pockets.

     "I wanted to talk to you." Louis says, swallowing the growing lump in his throat.

     "Yeah, course. Come in." Zayn points his head towards the door and starts to walk. Louis nervously walks behind him, purposely leaving a foot between them. The only sounds to be heard are their footsteps as they walk up the rounding stairs, soft breathing as they finally reach Zayn's door. It had been painted maroon, and now it was yellow.

     Zayn closes the door behind them as they enter. Everything is the same, except for a new shadow painted on the wall next to the kitchen entrance.

     "I want you to know that I don't hate you and I don't resent you, but I think you owe me an apology," Louis says. He keeps his hands hanging naturally by his sides and stares at Zayn.

     "I'm sorry, I really am." Zayn says, and that's all he needs to.

     "My boyfriend broke up with me a week before I'd found you. He was a bad drunk," Zayn informs after a few minutes of silence. He takes his hand out of his pocket and scratches his neck. "He took a lot of drugs, and he made me do a lot of drugs, snuck 'em in my food. I guess I was so upset that he'd done that and still had the nerve to break up with me, but I did the exact same thing to you."

     "It's ok." Louis says. Because it is, and because Zayn was his best friend and he feels in his heart like Zayn still is. Like they never left high school and college never happened and graduation didn't either. They were still best buddies, who smoked together during lunch every day. Zayn was there, and Louis felt it.

     "I got something for you. A while ago, before you left. Before we went to that club, before I'd taken advantage of you." Zayn motions for Louis to follow him into his bedroom. He pulls up the sheets of his bed and reaches underneath. A ring.

     "You told me not to give it to you till ten years later, in case you'd change your mind." Zayn laughs, awkwardly fitting the ring onto Louis' left hand middle finger. Louis smiles.

     "I love you, you know that?" Louis whispers. Zayn nods, and they hug and it's good. They're best friends again, and nothing feels weird.

     "Wow, I can't believe you actually kept this for that long," Louis laughs, breathing out. Zayn shrugs his shoulders.

     "Eh, I loved you then, love you now. Except I didn't know the difference between significant other love and best friend love, so."  
Louis laughs again. "How did you get it to fit? I was so tiny before!"

     "Come off it, you're still the same size!" They burst out laughing and Louis shakes his head. They look at each other for a while before Zayn interrupts.

     "My mum and sisters are coming over soon. I wouldn't kick you out if I didn't have to," Zayn sighs.

     "It's fine. I have to talk to someone else anyways." Louis smiles. Zayn smiles back and they hug one last time before Louis leaves the apartment. He looks over his shoulder at the yellow door. He leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos appreciated ❤️


	24. Part TwentyFour

      They sit at the dinner table and sip their tea gingerly, happiness shining in their eyes as they stare back at each other. Three months ago, Louis had visited Zayn and mended their friendship. He also realised something, something he was so proud to have finally found. The little certificate, about the size of Harry's palm, leant against the flower vase in the middle of their dining table. Four chairs, all painted teal. Harry set his glass down and licked his lips. Pushing out his chair from underneath him, Harry walked over to Louis and kneeled beside him.

  
      "I love you so much, Louis," Harry whispered, setting his left hand on Louis' thigh and squeezing. His ring looked pretty on his finger. Louis set his left hand on Harry's, their rings lining up, all shiny and brand new.

  
     "I love you too, baby." Louis smiles. Harry leans over and sets a kiss on Louis' tummy. There's only a small bump, hardly noticeable. But the small bump is everything to them. Soon, there'll be a heartbeat. Soon, there will be a bundle of joy for them to hold.

     Soon, they'll be a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work had been such a joy to work on and also such a stress! I know the ending is abrupt, but I really wanted Louis' story to be like real life. Slow and long, fast and surprising. I am so happy with the results of this work and hope everybody is too. ❤️


End file.
